His Butler, Ciel
by pcielxs1313
Summary: When a young boy named Sebastian contracts a demon named ciel what will happen to there love? fluff in the first few chapters and lemons in later chapters yaoi boyxboy dont like dont read WARNING THESE CHARATERS ARE VERY OOC LIKE NO JOKE!
1. Chapter 1

A/N- Hello everyone! pcielxs1313 hear with a new story BE HAPPY! anyways... this is a twist story i though up :) hope y'all like it now hears some announcements from my O C's:

Duisternis: This is a yaoi story BOYXBOY DON'T LIKE... Alex Roger take it from there!

Alex and roger- don't read! bit of fluff in this chapter nothing to bad ya know? all the lemon smokiness comes in later.

Circe- also, pcielxs1313 (or invylo) does not own kuroshitsuji or any thing Else as much as she makes the charters do dirty things...she doesn't own them. oh! but she does own us so ya... enjoy the story!

chapter one- Why are you crying?

"Why are you crying child?" I asked the pale, black haired teenage boy that sobbed on the edge of the bed. His finger nails dripping blood from carving the pentacle into the tile ground.

" I hate it hear! I want them all dead!" He screamed and threw his pillow.

" Do you truly wish that young one?" My voice purred through the air.

" You have summoned me after all...Why don't I make a deal with you? In exchange for your soul... I will protect you, serve you, and be a faithful servant to you for until you die. I will never lie, never speak bad of you. You will never be alone." I held my hand out to him revealing a clawed hand

" Its a deal. Please, kill them all and take me away from this place and back home..."

I gave a toothy grin and did as he told me.

The alarm rang out through the air. I opened my eyes slowly and pulled the covers up. I was not ready to wake up. I ruffled my hair and stood up. My name is Ciel Phantomhive. I am a servant to Sebastian Michaleis. Bound by a Faustian contract. It is the year 2011. About 300 years after my birth in London,England. Sebastian lived in a calm country side mansion in the mountain forest of California.

His father, Benjamin Michaleis, was a very successful detective who was killed by the man he was chasing. ergo, a man named Claude Faustus, a man possessed by demons. This is why I was sent to earth. Lucifer made me go investigate this killing. And that's when i found my young master.

Sebastian sat on the edge of a bed crying. He was bruised, bleeding, and on the verge of death. He Had been sent to a asylum on account being responsible for his fathers death. I had killed everyone in the asylum and took my master to where he lives now. And hear I am now, dreading the moment I wake him.

"Master, its time to wake up... I have your breakfast." i lightly touched his shoulder and...

" CIEL! GOOD MORNING! OH HOW I MISSED YOU!" He hugged me tightly and I tried my hardest to pry him off of me with out breaking him.

"Sebastian, its only been a few hours since you fell asleep silly boy." I gave a hearty laugh as he squeezed me. Me and the boy had become very close. He had once called me his older brother, some one he could trust and always talk to when he needed it most. this memory made me smile.

" What did you make me for breakfast ciel!" He grabbed my hand and pulled me along with him into the kitchen were he ate his meals. He never bothered to use the table though, he always sat in the corner and ate his food peacefully.

"Today I have made you a strawberry parfait." I handed him the bowl of yogurt and strawberry's topped off with a tall glass of milk.

"How did you sleep ciel?" he smiled through his eating.

"Actually quite well. How about you my lord?" I came over and sat on the floor with him. He put his spoon down before he spoke.

"Very very well but I had a night mare again." He looked down. I felt bad and wrapped a arm around him.

His small, yet strong body lost all of its defenses as he rested his head onto my chest. When my master spoke of his nightmares he always became like this weak, sad, and everything but his normal perky happy self. I ruffled his hair.

"What was this one about Sebastian." I purred into his ear. My voice sent shivers down his spine.

"Well..." he started. "I lost you Ciel. my whole world fell apart and then I went insane. everything was dark. I was lost..." He blushed and looked away,

"Is this how you feel about me master?" I took his chin in my hand. I noticed that he had yogurt on the corner of his lips. I leaned in close and licked it off. I felt Sebastian shudder in my arms and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I could tell he wanted more. his words were shaky.

"Y-yes... I-I thin- I think I have fallen in..l-love with y-you c-c-ciel." His milky skin was now a scarlet red. I pressed my lips to his. His skin was so warm and soft. I ran my toung across his danced like soft blades of grass on a windy day. after our lovemaking waltz. I pulled away from the kiss and held him tightly in my arms.

"Sebastian, the reason I picked you to be my master when you summoned a demon is that I fell in love with you when I first herd your name. I wanted to be with you forever."

"Ciel...You are to never leave my side is that understood?" He said softly burying his face into the curve in my neck. I smiled lightly and spoke my famous words.

"Yes, my lord." My eyes began to glow a demonic glow. His words and mine felt like deja vu... Had this happened before... But in a different manner?

Sebastian curled up in a ball on the large sofa after breakfast. He ordered me to lie down with him as I did. we cuddled up on the couch and watched a scary movie. Of course it wasn't scary for me, I _have_ been to hell and back. but, it was terrifying for my master. He hid in my hair and would once in awhile jump and scream.

I held him close so he wouldn't be to scared. He would occasionally wrap his fingers into my navy blue hair and I would brush back his raven black hair. my azure eyes would meet his deep red ones. Lucifer was going to be pissed. I was in love with a human. Handsome and pure. Could our newly found love be ripped apart?

so Dada! to be continued. What did you think! I don't mind advice or anything at all just don't be to hard on me OK? He-he alright rate review subscribe! MAKE THE MUFFINS HAPPY!

DIAL 1-800-SAVE-A-MUFFIN! That had nothing to do with this story well enjoy the next chapters ^^

This chapters shoo short! I'm not a very good writer but I still think its fun! Be nice ta me k?


	2. swimming

A/N: OK this chapter will be much better than the first :) promise.

-Chapter two.-

" Ciel! Come swim with me!" Sebastian shouted and he splashed his way through the pool to me. He held my hands and pulled me down with him before I could even answer.

"Ugh master my cloths are soaked! All you had to do was order me to-" He broke my sentence off with a kiss. This kiss didn't last as long as our encounter a few weeks ago. I simply rolled my eyes in reply and dove underwater. Sebastian enjoyed swimming as much as I didn't. The only thing I loved about swimming was spending time with my master.

A week later...

Today was a very gloomy Sunday. The clouds growled and would eventually explode with such beauty and anger. Sebastian's violins ringing accompanied the thunder and bright flashes of light. I hummed along with the song he played as I kicked a fire to life in the large stone fire place in the parlor room. When inside the house, I was allowed to be in my true form to "insure a comfortable stay in the manor" says my master.

"Ciel, can demons die?" he whispered to me while patting the tip of the violin bow to the tip of one of my short, black horns.

"Yes, if preformed correct we can,but only using a few special tools."

"I thought that only exorcisms could destroy a demon." He walked over and ran one of his fingers up my long,skinny tail. It twitched, surprised at his touch. I gave a evil gin and at the speed of light, was behind him with my hand on his shoulders.

"Hahahaha! No my child that's all fairy tails and lies that has been fed to you." I glided a finger down his arm that made him shiver.

"All fairy...tails? I would think such a powerful demon wouldn't believe in such things..." He eyed at me strangely as I walked over to a stack of letters sitting on a black side table.

"Master...enough chit chat, you have a letter regarding your help in a case with the L.A.P.D."

"I thought they told me to stay out of there business" He gave a little chuckle as him and his black hair danced over and snatched the letter out of my fingers.

"Did any one ever tell you to say 'please' and 'thank you'?" I hissed at him

"Yes in fact," he whispered as his crimson eyes scrolled across the wording in the letter. "You did but I didn't feel like listening."

He gave me a evil glare through the letter. I returned it with a sharp hiss.

"I don't feel like helping them but I must... but first I have a order for you ciel."

"Anything master," I answered bowing my head. "Anything you please."

He walked over to me and picked up my chin with a gentle hand.

"You are indeed a very handsome demon...You look amazing with the flames dancing off of your body..." He purred at me. I had never seen my master so entranced. He picked up my tail and I wrapped it up and around his arm, making sure not to squeeze.

"Its more of a 'want' than a order he whispered. He nipped at my neck causing a tiny moan to escaped my lips.

Ok that's the second chapter :) hopede yall enjoyed and MUAHAHHAAH YAOI CLIFF HANGER!


	3. sex by the fire

**A/N: Hello everyone! I know! two updates in one day! it might be three or four I have got a lot of time on my hands today :) THIS IS MY FIRST TIME WRITEING A YAOI sooo please review this story and tell me if I missed anything or if I am hitting the yaoi meter right :) OK so my characters are spewing ooc cause I am trying to think like a young Sebastian by replacing his real personalty with Alois's and Ciel's is kinda replaced wit a personalty that's a mixture of Grell/Sebastian/ciel lol so please excuse the ooc-ness. THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS ON CHAPTERS ONE AND TWO they mean so much to me and I beg you to critic me! I'm dieing to become a better writer! **

**Disclaimer- do not own kuro ITS A FAN FIC FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! JESUS TAP dancing CHRIST! WARNING HEAR IS THE YAOI BASK IN ITS WONDERUS GLORY *holy music plays***

**-chapter 3-**

He continued to bite me.

What a pleasurable feeling. After all, most demons did enjoy pain. Sebastian slid his hands down my hips and carefully found his way into the hem of my black skinny jeans. I softly laughed and tilted my head to the side giving him more room for his mouth to adorn.

"Why are you laughing Ciel?" my young master asked as I lifted him up into my arms and carried him to the Victorian plush couch in the room. I landed on top of him with a soft thud hushed by the crackling fire. I pulled the panting boy into a passionate kiss. Sebastian moaned into the kiss and pulled his leg over to straddle my hips. Our toungs danced a beautiful dance as the music of moans and pants played. I swiftly unbuttoned his shirt down to his jeans. Sebastian mimicked my movements as he mirrored his hands down my chest lower and lower to my pants.

I slowly lowerd his pants to his ankles and pluuled his back boxers down to his knees. My cold breath ghosted aganst the tip of his already hardend member. I stroked the length with one hand and my other hand went right to wor tweaking and rubbing the hard pink nubs on his chest. Rhis action revcived loud luxurious moans from my master. I took it a step furthur and pulled his surpriseing length for a teeninto my mouth. Sebastian moand and his hands travled down to my bluenet hair and gave it a strong tug, causeing me to moan while I bobbed my head over his man hood.

I awaited for him to spill his sweet seed into my mouth (which he did quite quickly). I swallowed every last delicious drop.

"My my young master...you taste sweet." I panted aganst his sthomach as he began to pump my length also making me pant and moan when he went the right pace.

"You think so? I hope you enjoyed it" His breath was a unknown ghost haunting the skin of my chest. I havent felt like this in at least 300 years. Something about sebastian reminded me of a old friend who used to watch me when I was just a little boy. Sebastian put hisindex and middle finger to my lips. My big blue eyes looked at him in confussion.

"Suck. This will help with some of the pain" I did as he orderd me to. I skillfully wrapped my toung around his fingers. Suckkling and soaking them. Sebastian took them out of my hoyt wet mouth and placed them at the tight entrance of my backside. He thrust them in with all of his strength and began stretching me.

"Ah master it hurts...m-m-more ple-plea-please!" I bucked my hips wanting more and forceing his fingers deeper. Sebastian hit my prostate with brute force. This sent schock waves down my spine making me come into his hand.

"Master Sebastien h-h-hit there a-a-a-a-again!" I was begging for more of my master. He hit the bundle of nerves at least five more times before bending me over the arm of the plush chouch.

"Ciel are you ready?" he softly asked me positioning himself by the tight entrence.

"Oh m-m-master...Please...T-t-take me." With premission to go on Seastian thrust himself all the way down to the hilt causeing me to scream.

"Aww(1) there there demon... dont you enjoy the burning pain?" he wisperd into my ear before biteing down on it. I moaned softly in reply. He waited to move for a few minutes I moved myself, surpriseing sebastin and that's when he began pounding into me. At first there was a strong pain until his steel hard cock struck my sweet spot.

I threw my head back in a scream of pain and pleasure. Sebastian leaned down only to wisper a few naughty words and phrases into my ear. How could some one as young as him be so good in bed like this. He continuly beat my prostate till the point were blood trickled down my leg. He didnt notice and beghan to keep thrusting. He stoppd for a while only to pull out a small ring that looked to be made of rubber (2).

I knew exactly what it was as he tighted it around the base of my member. I groaed as he began to thrust again. He came long and hard before continueing to thrust.

"Master please...l-l-l-let me c-c-come." my words were shakey as was my body. He sighed,

"ugh, fine but you have to take me to the peir in the morning understood?"

"yes just, ah, please let m-m-e come..." He smiled at my begging and releades the ring. After releaseing the ring my hardend member exploded ribbons of pearly white semen. We stared at eachother out of breath for sevral moments. Sebasten cuddled up onto my chest like a small cat then wisperd;

"I love you Ciel Phantomhive. Forever, until you eat my soul and drang me to the firey pits of hell."

"As I love you sebastian michales. Until I devour you sould and put your body to peace.

At that moment, we bothe fell into a deep sleep. This...was _true_ love.

**A/N: And that be my first yaoi... wow... intense..**

**It is an inside joke between me and my sister thing aqua3141. I always say awww and she yells at me**

**This is also a inside joke between me and aqua3141. EVERY DAMN YAOI STORY HAS THIS SENTENCE! **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter :) review and critic me! you are all so help Helpful!**


End file.
